phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
List of songs
'' was one of the first songs written for the series.]] The music on Phineas and Ferb ranges from the whimsical to heavy metal. All genres are included, but pop is the most frequent. Some are just little jingles which lasts for only a few seconds, while others are full songs. Almost every episode has had at least one musical number, with the exceptions of "Rollercoaster", "Lights, Candace, Action!", "The Lizard Whisperer", and "Mommy Can You Hear Me?". Some episodes may have two or three songs in a row. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension has the most songs, with 13, while "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" is second, with 9 songs. The extended edition of the episode "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" is in third with 8 songs, and "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" and "Wizard of Odd" are tied for fourth with 7 songs each. The four clip shows all contain at least three songs - "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" and its sequel both contain 11, "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" has 7, and "This Is Your Backstory" has 3. (All but "My Name is Doof" and its reprise are from previous episodes) List of Songs (by Episode) Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Real songs See List of real songs used in Phineas and Ferb Key = Included in the ''Phineas and Ferb'' soundtrack = Included in Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions † = Included in the Walmart Exclusive Edition of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions = Bonus Track on the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack, or Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!, or the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites, or Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions = Extended Song ‡ = Included in Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' Singles Best Live Tour Ever Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt Other Background Information *Phineas and Ferb's songs are a variety, but most of them are pop songs. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's songs are mostly Broadway-style show tunes or jazz songs, complete with performances and dancers while Candace tends to use Do-Wop or pop songs, Monogram tends to do parodies or a capella ballads, Vanessa does mostly voiceovers, Jeremy does romantic pop songs etc. *Songs sung by guest stars (i.e. "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day", "I Believe We Can") are the only ones that are not translated into any other language, instead, subtitles in that language are seen . **"Kick It Up A Notch" is not translated in some languages, while in others it is. **Also, all songs from Season 2 (except Countdown) are not translated to Greek. **In Indonesia, 8 songs in Season 3 are not translated: "Bust is in the Bag", "Tour de Ferb", "Skiddley Whiffers", "Jetpack Volleyball", "Monogram Box Song", "Non Reaction Song", "Big Mitch", and "Wee Wee Wee". ***Plus, three songs in Season 2 are not translated: My Ride from Outer Space, Bango-Ru and Devors. **In Spain (link) and Portugal (link), "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" was translated/re-made for the soundtrack *In some countries, such as the UK, Germany and Spain, most of the songs are on an upward semitone (also with PAL velocity). This is due to the episodes being sped up from 24 to 25 frames per second for technical reasons, so the pitch is 25/24 higher. Category:Songs Category:Lists Category:L